


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°9 : « Inhumain »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Marathon Faradien, Maulichou a quelques pensées sur son humanité, et celle de Sidious, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui est le plus inhumain des deux ? Maul le Zabrak ou Sidious l'humain ? /Marathon Faradien - Day 28/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°9 : « Inhumain »

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 28/
> 
> J'ai le talent inné de trouver mes idées dans les circonstances les plus improbables... :p  
> Ce prompt a été légèrement amélioré par rapport à mon brouillon, mais il n'empêche que je n'en suis pas encore pleinement satisfaite.

Maul n'était pas humain, mais comme tout être vivant, il était capable d'éprouver des émotions. Du moins auparavant, car depuis qu'il était devenu l'apprenti de Sidious, il avait peu à peu perdu sa capacité à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la rage. Les méthodes de Sidious avaient détruit toute humanité en lui, et c'était Sidious qui était peut-être le plus inhumain des deux.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est déjà tout pour cette semaine. Rendez-vous dimanche prochain :)  
> D'ici là, vous pouvez reviewer ;) et je vous informe que la « Sidious Army » recrute sur Facebook :3
> 
> Bonne semaine ! :)


End file.
